This invention relates to reagents and methods for determining alpha-amylase concentration in aqueous solutions such as serum and urine.
Alpha-amylase is an enzyme produced by the human body and is found in fluids such as blood, urine and saliva. It is not entirely certain what part of the body produces alpha-amylase, but it is clear that when the body is healthy, the concentration of alpha-amylase present in human fluids will vary over a range of values, and when the body is suffering from certain pathological conditions the alpha-amylase concentration will be higher or lower than the range existing when the body is healthy. For example, when a person has pancreatitis, mumps, or pancreatic cancer, the alpha-amylase concentration will be much greater than its level in the absence of such conditions. Liver diseases may produce alpha-amylase concentrations that are lower than otherwise.
Techniques for determining alpha-amylase concentrations generally involve the use of starch because of the catalytic effect of alpha-amylase on the hydrolysis of the 1,4 linkages of the amylose and amylopectin fractions of starch. If this hydrolysis is left to go to completion, the alpha-amylase will progressively degrade the starch into glucose, maltose, and oligosaccharides. Certain techniques have attempted to correlate the decrease in the turbidity or viscosity of an aqueous starch solution after amylose hydrolysis with the resultant alpha-amylase concentration.
Other techniques utilize the quantity of reducing substances produced by the alpha-amylase-starch reaction as a measure of alpha-amylase concentration, or utilize the rate of dye release from a dyed starch by alpha-amylase as a measure of alpha-amylase concentration.
Enzymatic techniques have also been developed to measure alpha-amylase concentration by using alpha-amylase and other enzymes to hydrolyze starch into glucose which is then measured through coupled enzymatic reactions. This approach, however, is not satisfactory because of the presence in many assay specimens of glucose which will react through the coupled enzymatic reactions to produce easily detectable product in addition to that produced by enzymatic starch hydrolysis. The concentration of this endogenous glucose is generally significant with respect to the amount of glucose usually produced by the enzymatic hydrolysis technique; and as a result, such pre-existing glucose must be eliminated from the assay specimen before the assay is conducted.
Another technique is the iodometric method which utilizes the well known reaction between iodine and starch to form a blue color. When a blue colored starch-iodine solution is hydrolyzed with alpha-amylase, the blue color decreases as the alpha-amylase degrades the starch. The change in color of the blue starch-iodine solution is thus some measure of alpha-amylase concentration. This technique, however, has not been considered reliable or sufficiently definite because it is believed that the change in color does not bear a linear relationship to the concentration of alpha-amylase.
All of the foregoing techniques, while sufficient to yield a general indication of alpha-amylase concentration, are not entirely satisfactory because they either do not lend themselves to precise scientific measurements and/or are too time-consuming.